Sugar Daddy
by HoneyBee137
Summary: Naruto is as poor as dirt. He can't even afford the dirt under his fingernails. But all that changes when his best friend Kiba tells him about the wonders of having a Sugar Daddy. Let the fun begin… Crack. AU. SasuNaru. ItaKiba. Enjoy the sugar!
1. Chapter 1: Poor as Dirt

**Summary:** Naruto is as poor as dirt. He can't even afford the dirt under his fingernails. But all that changes when his best friend Kiba tells him about the wonders of having a Sugar Daddy. Let the fun begin… Crack. AU. SasuNaru. ItaKiba. Enjoy the sugar!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… or his sexy ass…

**Warning:** Age gap! An eighteen year old Naruto and a twenty-eight year old Sasuke! And an eighteen year old Kiba and a thirty-three year old Itachi! Lots of dirty sex! Very vivid descriptions! Adult language and situations! CRACK! (Not drugs… the story type of crack…)

**Before You Read:** I got this idea while trolling on urban dictionary… and from watching Dance Moms. Hope you like it!

…

**Chapter 1: Poor as Dirt**

…

It sucks being poor. Naruto stood behind that fact wholeheartedly.

At the tender age of eighteen, the poor boy was thrown from the group home that he grew up in, and onto the unforgiving streets of New York City. He managed to get a part time job at a pizza place washing dishes, and somehow saving up enough money to get his own dinky little apartment.

His apartment wasn't even an apartment; it was a one room studio space that someone was desperate to rent out because a skunk had died in there and the smell still heavily lingered. The room consisted of a sink, the only source of water in the entire place, a lawn chair, and a sleeping bag by the widow since the smell wasn't as bad with the window open.

Naruto could hardly even afford the place, what with his minimum wage job and not having a penny to his name prior to being kicked out of the group home. Heck, he was lucky to even be able to afford his toothbrush or the singular bar of soap that sat beside his miniscule sink.

He had a total of four shirts in his wardrobe, three pairs of pants, two jackets, and one pair of ripped up shoes. Of course, he couldn't afford to go to the launder mat to wash his clothes as frequently as he should, so he had to make do with washing them in his stupid sink… god, how he hated that damnable sink.

The sink only had an icy cold temperature setting and would magically shut off whenever Naruto had soap in his hair, making him have to spend the whole day with itchy, dried soap scum on his scalp. The water tasted terrible too, the pipes were old and rusted so the quality of the water was very questionable and tasted like chlorine and dust.

So where does Naruto go to the bathroom if the sink is his only water source, you ask? Well, let's just say that Naruto invested in a litter box for the 'number twos' and just went in the sink for his 'number ones'. To say Naruto was ashamed and humiliated by this fact would be a colossal understatement.

God, was Naruto sick of being poor. He hated not being able to get clean properly, having barely enough money to even eat, and shitting in a goddamn _litter box_! It was beginning to get to be too much for poor little Naruto, he was ready for his life to pick up already, he didn't want to have to worry about money all the time, he just couldn't take the stress of it.

He still kept in touch with some of the guys from his group home however, his best friend Kiba, was better off then poor Naruto, even though he'd been tossed out of the home in a similar fashion Naruto was. This fact made him jealous beyond belief, but also humbled him in a way he couldn't describe.

In fact, Naruto was on his way to meet up with Kiba now, his friend had said that he had a big surprise and Naruto couldn't wait to find out what it was.

It was cold outside, the October wind whipping threw Naruto's sunshine blonde hair, and making his smooth caramel colored cheeks sting in the frosty air. The blonde stuffed his chapped and calloused hands in his pockets in an attempt to make his brittle finger joints stop aching from the cold weather.

The blond made his way to his friend's apartment in a hurry, wanting to get out of the biting wind as soon as possible, he walked into Kiba's apartment without knocking and made a beeline for the kitchen when he smelt his favorite food brewing.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said as he plopped down at the rickety breakfast table and made a mad grab for the piping hot cup noodles that seemed to be taunting him with every bit of steam that billowed from the surface of its golden broth.

"Sup Naruto," was the prompt reply as he sat down at the questionably stable table too.

The two ate in enthusiastic silence for a moment while they slurped down their favorite treat together, the broth from the noodles dribbling tantalizing slowly down their chins. Naruto grinned at his friend once they finished, a big bright toothy grin that the blonde had made his signature look long ago.

Kiba returned the look with a feral smile of his own, his deep chocolate eyes glinting with a hint of mischief while he ran a hand through his coffee colored locks, making it appear even messier then it had looked before.

"So what's the big surprise?" the blond asked with a playful waggle of his eyebrows.

Kiba just scoffed lightly and laughed, "You're never gonna believe this," he shook his head a bit and got the most blissed out expression on his face, that Naruto suspected that he was high for a moment.

"What! What happened man? You gotta tell me now! I'm dying over here!" the blond pounded a stubborn fist onto the table making it quack worrisomely.

"Well, ya know that job that I got? The one bussing tables at the gay bar?" Naruto just nodded his head eagerly, leaning forward in his seat slightly in anticipation.

"The thing is, the manager at the place and I got to be real buddies after a while, his names Shino by the way," the blond couldn't hold it anymore and exploded.

"And! And?! Get to the fuckin' point already!" the blond pounded the table again, a little harder this time, making an unsettling creaking noise as it struggled to stay together.

"Ya see, I mentioned that I had this cute friend right? That being you, and said that chya' needed a good job, and since I like working there so much, I thought you'd like it too," now the blond really exploded, standing up and making the poor table topple over to crash onto the ground, making one of its duct taped on legs fall off.

"You got me a job at a gay bar?!" Naruto practically screeched.

"Yeah, what's the problem? You're bi right?" Kiba said with an accomplished smile on his face for his good deeds toward his long time friend.

Naruto's apprehension is quite understandable, he had known the fact that he was bi since he was about nine, but he had only just begun to recognize and explore this side of himself. He's never been with or even kissed another guy before, and then there's also the fact that the one time he went to a gay club with Kiba he had his soul practically raped by the dirty, prying looks the other guys sent him.

Kiba later explained to him that he was a very fuckable looking guy, with his supple bronzed skin, perky ass, petite yet muscled body, messy golden hair, intoxicating smile, and the most incredible azure eyes that shammed even the bluest of skies, made Naruto one sought after fuck buddy.

"But that's not all that I wanted to tell you, Naruto," Kiba said while he tugged on his friends shirt to make him sit his ass down and listen to him.

Naruto huffed and picked up the chair he knocked over in his surprise at sat heavily down on it, giving Kiba a pouty and expectant look.

Kiba gave Naruto a feral and mischievous grin that just spelled trouble for some poor soul, "I got myself a sugar daddy," the chair was sent flying backwards again as the blond stood up and yelled an earsplitting, "What?!"

"Jesus Naruto, just sit the fuck down and listen to me will ya?" Kiba gave an exasperated sigh as Naruto once again settled himself in the abused wooden chair.

"I met him last week after my shift ended," Kiba's expression glazed over dreamily as he talked about his lover, his eyes turning into money signs, a bit of drool collecting at the sides of his mouth.

"Ugh! God Kiba, I don't need all the sweaty details! Just fucking tell me the bare minimum and spare my innocence!" Kiba gave an amused snort at that laughed at the pretty blond's disgusted expression.

"His name's Itachi, and he's richer than that fudge I made last Christmas. It's just a plus that he's not that old and looks like a damn super model," Naruto laughed at the fudge comparison, remembering the sickeningly sweet chocolate treat that his brunette buddy had made for the occasion, a rare treat indeed.

"Remember, no sweaty details please," the blond said with a delighted laugh as Kiba's face flushed slightly as if remembering some dirty little thing that they'd done together.

"Shut up Naruto, you fucking _ass virgin_!" Kiba taunted as he threw one of his socks at the blonds smirking face.

"Ew! You dick Kiba!" he batted away the sock and glared good naturedly.

"But man Naruto, this guy really is loaded, he's so generous with his gifts that it overwhelms me a bit. I've eaten at a five star restaurant for dinner every day since I met him! I've never had so much steak in my life!" Kiba rubbed his belly and licked his lips with a satisfied looks on his face.

"So what makes him a 'sugar daddy' and not just some guy treating you like a prostitute?" Naruto huffed as he folded his arm across his chest, mad that his friend went to eat some place fancy without him, not that he could've afforded it, but still.

"Well, it's like this Naruto, see the 'sugar daddy' is like a genie, he may be a little old, but if a guy rubs his lamp, he'll grant his wishes.(1)" Kiba and Naruto both shared a laugh at that description.

"No seriously, how are you not considered a prostitute?" Naruto asked as the laughter died down.

"Hm. I guess it's like this, when older males are in their money making prime, and young men are in their money needing prime and beauty prime. These three primes often converge creating the secret underground 'older man being financially generous to beautiful younger man' situation.(2) Get it so far?" Naruto just furrowed his brows a bit and nodded slowly.

"The thing is, the idea that all sugar daddies are rich is a stereotype and cliché. That's like saying 'all johns are rich'. Fact is, sometimes all a poor or needy male wants is for you to help him provide food and basic things for his children he can't afford or maybe help him afford cable television or an education or... just a place to live while he gets on his feet. It's not how _rich_ the sugar daddy is that matters, it's how _poor_ he is. Poor males are very open to sugar daddies of all income brackets. Well, except maybe the super poor.(3) The fact that Itachi is a rich as fuck dude doesn't mean that all sugar daddies are gonna be like that, us dependents just gotta take what we can get," the blond looked thoughtful throughout Kiba's speech and made a hand gesture for the brunette to continue his fabulous explanation.

"Being a sugar daddy for young men is generally seen as 'immoral behavior', but most believe that the origin of that taboo has more to do with society's hatred for 'older men/young person' couples than money itself. It's a hatred likely invented by older women and indoctrinated into us via the mothering process. But since we group home kids never got that type of influence, we don't need to worry about that," Kiba grinned and licked his lips to elaborate more when he saw the confused look on his friend's face.

"Because of the somewhat taboo nature of sugar daddying or having a sugar daddy, most of these types of relationships are top secret and hush hush. You won't usually know that that 18 year old man has a secret 51 year old sugar daddy that earns $60,000-$1,000,000 annually and provides for him as if he were his 'wife'. Not saying that Itachi is 51, he's probably in his early thirties or late twenties at most. A young man will usually not admit he has a sugar daddy since he knows he will be called a 'whore or prostitute' and the sugar daddy will not admit he is a young man's sugar daddy because he knows he will be called a 'dirty old man' for dating a young man, even if he was once a boy toy. No male is immune to that smearing." Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face, as it he was contemplating something.

"Poor sugar daddies," the blond finally mumbled, looking at Kiba with big, sad puppy dog eyes.

Kiba nodded sadly at the blond and replied, "The fact is, the young man with the older man is the _only_ human in society who will_ not_ call him a 'dirty old man' for admiring his counterparts youthful beauty. Older women most _definitely_ will call him that, some men might, young males most _definitely_ will, and maybe some young women will. But his sugared counterpart won't. This makes him the only person even _remotely _deserving to share in the sugar daddy's successes to begin with. Young men who don't call older men 'perverts, dirty old men, letches' _deserve_ the generosity of older men. Not the label users of society. And besides, Itachi's a sweet heart, he lets me have whatever my hear desires, he's even letting me move in with him next week!" Kiba clapped his hands excitedly, his sheer happiness about that fact was radiating off of him and Naruto couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Naruto's eyes were wide with awe at the end of Kiba's speech and that's when those fateful words slipped out of Naruto's pouty pink mouth, "I gotta get me one of them sugar daddies too, Kiba."

And so it begins…

…

(1), (2), (3): You can find all of these descriptions of what a sugar daddy is on (I tweaked it a bit to fit the story though) just look up "sugar daddy" and you'll find them. They were just too funny, I had to put them in!

I can't make you review, but I can still shamelessly beg and bribe… don't you wanna find out more about Kiba and Itachi's relationship? Don't you want to find out if Naruto will get a sugar daddy of his own? Don't you want a steamy and perverted lemon? _**Review**_ and tell me… Mwahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2: Dat Ass

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… or his sexy ass…

**Warning:** Not much in this chapter… Itachi implies having bondage sex with Kiba but that's about it. Review at the end of the chapter saying what you want Naru-chan's first time to be like!

**Before You Read:** I would like to say a big fat _thank you_ to everyone that reviewed/followed/favorited this story… I sang in the shower about you guys… *coughs*

…

**Chapter 2: Dat Ass**

…

Naruto simply couldn't contain his excitement to start working at the gay club/bar that Kiba had gotten him a job at. Kiba had insisted that Naruto had to stay the night and use the working and fully functional shower at the brunettes place as opposed to the forever-broken-pee-smelling sink that Naruto had to use back at his home.

The boys slept till noon and lounged around Kiba's apartment for a few hours until it was around early evening, and about time for the nighttime employees to begin showing their faces as they helped to prepare for the night.

Feeling refreshingly clean after his hot shower at Kiba's and feeling rather sharp in his new work uniform, Naruto strutted out from the employee only break room located at the side of the bar. Naruto was surprised at the classiness his new work space seemed to have. The place was dim with perfect mood lighting and the bar and dance floor were so clean you could eat off it. The upstairs VIP section was something out of a movie, all expensive décor and comfortable looking booths.

Naruto was ridiculously pleased with himself to say the least, not that he'd done anything to get the job himself, but the fact that he hadn't been kicked out yet had brightened his mood quite considerably.

"So Kiba," the blond said to his friend, pulling a provocative pose and seductive grin, "how do I look?"

The blond bit his lips a bit to complete the final image, pinching his eyebrows together slightly so give off a desperate and wanting appearance. Kiba just laughed and shoved his friend lightly on the shoulder causing Naruto to snort with annoyance and amusement.

"Unless you want to get jumped, I sincerely advise that you don't make that face anymore," Kiba gave the blond a once over.

He was hot alright; a plain white button up shirt, sleeves folded neatly up by his elbows, with just one too many buttons undone to reveal the supple looking flesh of his chest. The shirt was tucked into a pair of ass accentuating black slacks with a black waiters apron tied snuggly around his teasing hips. The outfit was completed by a pair of new black vans and Naruto's favorite jade necklace dangling around his neck.

A stone cold fox, that's what he was.

Kiba just shook his head a bit before motioning to Naruto so that he could show him the tips and tricks of the club before they opened.

After Kiba finished explaining all about being a waiter and gave him a cheat sheet on how to make all the different drinks the customers could possibly order, he sat Naruto down to teach him how to treat certain clientele.

"Now remember Naruto, don't make a big scene if someone just happens to grope you a bit. Just treat it as no big deal and don't give the filthy lecher your time of day, unless of course, they're one of the VIPs that come here. We need to keep those guys extra happy, so play along, just don't lead him on. Understand the difference between the two?" He gave Naruto a pointed look and the blond bobbed his head in solemn agreement.

"But what if they're coming on too strong? What do I do then, Kibaaaa?" Naruto whined his name in his fretful worry that someone might have their way with him.

"Don't worry about that one bit, if they give you too much trouble just come find me and I'll save you," Kiba enveloped his friend in a quick side hug to show his support.

Naruto just sighed and nodded his head again, feeling more nervous than excited as opening time got nearer and nearer.

"Yo," the call came from the bartender, Shikamaru Nara.

He stood behind the bar with a toothpick in his mouth, while drying a glass in his hands. His brown hair was tied up in a half committed spiky pony tail and his deep brown eyes held about as much interest for the two young employees as one would think a preschooler holds interest in a math problem. His shoulders slumped slightly, giving off a rather tired appearance, like he might droop over the bar and pass out any minute.

The blond and brunette looked at the lazy looking young man expectantly, "We're opening now," Shikamaru drawled sluggishly. Like the half sentence took all the fight out of him.

"Hey Kiba, Kiba," Naruto poked his friend until he turned towards him in mild annoyance.

"What the fuck do ya want now?" Kiba snapped and started shooing away Naruto's pestering hands.

"He's kinda hot," the blond blushed deeply and his eyes scurried back over to Shikamaru quickly before resting his curious and expectant gaze back on his friend.

Kiba couldn't help the loud snort of laughter that erupted from his being, making Naruto flush in embarrassment and anger at being made fun of, "The fucks so damn funny, asshole?"

Kiba wiped at his eyes and gave Naruto a pat on his lightly muscled shoulder, "He's the only straight guy that works in this place, bro! He's the only guy in this whole joint that wouldn't want to be your sugar daddy,"

"Well than why the hell is he workin' in a gay bar?! Isn't that counterproductive?" Naruto's tone was rather defensive and his face was still flushed with the power of his pout.

"Ah, his girlfriend and best friend are long time customers of this place. They're like a gay guy's bff or whatever. They made Shikamaru get a job at this place so they could get in for free. Shikamaru's a cool dude though, a little sleepy, yeah, but he respects the fact that everyone that comes here is gay, so we respect that he's straight. He's pretty damn good eye candy though…" Kiba let his gaze wander over Shikamaru's attractive figure for a moment before shaking his head and smiling at his still blushing friend.

Naruto just glared at him halfheartedly and sighed, "You could've at least told me, ya jackass,"

Kiba just chuckled and gave him a pat on the head, "But where's the fun in that?"

"Gah! Just drop it, you dick! Besides the customers are coming in," Naruto glanced at the customers with a wary look on his face and smoothed down his waiters apron with his sweaty palms.

"Hey, you'll do fine! Just give a smile of two and wiggle your hips a bit more when you walk. By the time you go home you'll surely be drowning in tips. Just act like a slutty chick and you'll do fine," Kiba gave him a wink and a good smack on his ass before going to greet a few people that had already sat down at one of the tables.

Naruto glared at Kiba's back for a bit before he got out his little notepad and pen to go take his first customers drink order.

'Just wiggle the hips a little more, and… what else? Smile? Think whore Naruto! Think whore! Okay, I can handle this,' Naruto thought as he approached a group of three men in their early thirties or late twenties. They were very obviously gay men, their hair was styled and their clothes were a bit too flashy for a straight guy to pull off.

When the trio noticed Naruto making his way over a man with silvery blonde, slicked back hair gave him a low whistle, stripping down the teenager with his reddish colored eyes. Contacts maybe? Oh yeah, definitely gay men.

Naruto tried for a coy smile and stopped at their table only to cock his hip out to one side, chewing on his bottom lip lightly as he kept up his smile. A tanned brunette in the group with green eyes and light scars all over his neck and a bit on his face blushed and gulped audibly when Naruto rested his smoldering gaze on him.

"What can I get you boys?" the playful blonde asked with a slight huskiness to his voice.

"You're one tall glass on water, aren't ya?" questioned the one with the slicked back hair, his unnaturally red eyes shamelessly traveled down his body, lingering where he had his hip jutted out to the side.

"But you boys didn't come here for just water did ya? I was thinking you guys were interested in something a little more…" Naruto took the time to pause and lick his lips before locking eyes with red ones and rasped out, "exotic."

And there was that low whistle again, the three men nodding in approval of their sexy server. The third man just sat with his mouth slightly a gape at the way Naruto's hips teasingly shifted from side to side.

"Are you new here Blondie? I haven't seen you around here before, and I sure as hell would've noticed dat ass," Naruto just flushed a bit and gave another coy smile the silver haired man's way.

"Yeah, today's my first day. I'm Naruto by the way, nice to meet ya," the contact wearing man extended his hand for a long lingering handshake.

"It's a fuckin' pleasure to meet ya Naruto, I'm Hidan, and that's Kakuzu," Hidan pointed to the tanned man with scars and he grunted his greeting, "and that's Tobi," the other sitting at the table still had his mouth open with drool dribbling down his chin, his hair was dark and spiky, and his face had a childish appearance to it.

Naruto reached to shake the other relatively shy male's hands and didn't fail to give Kakuzu a little wink while he did it, making the man choke on his own air. It was at that particular moment that Naruto decided that he liked his new found power over the gay community.

If this was all it took to get a good tip, then he could handle this no problem, in fact he rather enjoyed the attention now that he was the one soliciting it.

He took their orders and walked away with a confident and seductive swing to his hips, making the trio tilt their heads to the side to get a better look.

"Holy fucking shit. I am _so_ gonna tap that," Hidan said as he playfully fanned himself. Kakuzu just tried to think of something unpleasant to get rid of the erection he was sporting under the table and Tobi just seemed content to drown in his own drool.

…

Naruto had not only surprised himself with how well he performed his new job, but he pleasantly surprised all the customers with his cute and bubbly personality. He winked, swayed his hips, and even did an all out bend-and-snap when he retrieved a customer's fallen pen. Needless to say, all eyes were on him and his teasing body.

Naruto always considered himself to be a fast learner when it came to these types of things. Math and science? Forget it! But this, this he could do.

After Kiba had so kindly explained to him that he was a hot piece of ass, Naruto had been well aware of his good looks, and he often found himself using his super powers for evil instead of good. For it was absolutely evil the way Naruto flaunted himself so tauntingly in front of the many drooling, wide eyed gay men at the bar.

Kiba just shook his head at the way his friend was acting, grinning in amusement as he watched the blond flaunt his ass just out of reach of the customer's grabby hands.

But Kiba was much too busy to watch the blond sex god work his magic for long, for he was a man on a mission. Kiba searched the VIP section again with anxious brown eyes, waiting for his favorite sugar daddy to come and sit down.

The brunette adopted a shit eating grin when he saw his darling money bags make his way to his regular seat in a secluded corner of the VIP section. It was time for him to turn his secret uke on full blast. Kiba put some extra sway into his hips and tousled his hair and pinched his lightly tanned cheeks, wanting to appear very fuckable to his sweetheart of a sugar daddy.

"Itachi!" the brunette squealed happily as he trotted over and immediately plopped himself in the man's waiting lap.

Kiba was a very lucky little sugar baby indeed, for his sugar daddy was none other than the infamous Itachi Uchiha, co-CEO of the Uchiha Industries. The man was as rich as he was good looking, which was really saying something. With his silky smooth, shoulder length raven hair that was tied into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, black as night eyes with mega-long eyelashes framing them, sinfully soft pale skin with not a blemish on it, and a rock hard body that suggested the man frequented the gym to the point of obsession, made this thirty-three year old man one lucky catch.

"Kiba," the handsome man stated dryly, regarding his sugar baby with a look of boredom.

Kiba just brushed off the cold remark and gave the man's cheek a big sloppy kiss while he wound his arms around his neck.

"I missed you, 'Tachi," the sugar baby said as he nuzzled the regal looking man's graceful neck, giving light and playful bites to his pulse.

Itachi sighed lightly and let one of his hands travel up the inside of his lover's thigh, making the feisty brunette squeal in delight. Just as Itachi was beginning to get into the heated embrace, Kiba gasped and jumped up, leaving his sugar daddy in a disgruntled mood.

"I almost forgot! Naruto's here! Ya know, my best friend since forever? I want you to meet him and –oh! – look you can see him now, he's the tan, blond god if ya can't tell," Kiba pointed across the club towards his friend mixing a drink behind the bar.

Itachi raised an eloquent eyebrow at seeing his sugar baby's friend for the first time. He'd admit any day that the blond was damn hot, he just preferred brunettes to blonds any day. But…

"He's exactly my brother's type," the sugar daddy said, it was meant mostly to make polite conversation, not as a suggestion.

Kiba gasped and grabbed up Itachi's hands in his, his eyes were so cute and hopeful that it made Itachi gulp slightly.

"Would your brother be interested in ever being a sugar daddy?" the brunette asked his handsome lover eagerly, some great scheme hatching in that cute head of his.

Itachi frowned slightly and said, "He might if the circumstances are right. Are you planning on hooking your friend up with my brother? Because in that case –" Itachi was rather rudely cut off by the intense look of pleading on his cute sugar baby's face.

"Please 'Tachi? Will you get your brother to come and meet him? I'll make it worth your while if you do," Kiba finished his sentence by lewdly massaging the insides of Itachi's thighs, making the older harden slightly at the implications.

With his face as passive as ever, Itachi just gave a slight nod as his answer. The look on his lovers face made it worth all the trouble it will cause him when he gives his stubborn little brother a call about the matter at hand. Kiba flung himself onto his generous provider and gave him a long and drawn out 'thank you' kiss that had Itachi leaning in for more when Kiba drew back.

"You're the best 'Tachi! I'll see if I can get off my shift early so that we can go have some mind blowing sex at your place, 'kay?" the shameless brunette waved as he scurried off to find his employer so that he could do just that, leaving his sweet as honey sugar daddy to fight the growing hard on erupting in his pants.

Itachi just ran a hand through his hair and mumbled, "We are _so_ having some S and M play tonight…"

…

Naruto flopped happily onto the ratty old sleeping bag of his crappy apartment and breathed a happy sigh, trying not to let the distinct dead skunk smell get to him, he was to happy to be bothered by something like that.

Naruto's first day on the job had been a huge success to say the least. He'd flirted and teased all the men in that place with a forever present coy little grin on his face that was quickly becoming his new trade mark smile. His ass was just about numb with the number of greedy fingers or palms that had reached out to squeeze the ripe fruit of his ass.

He was happy though. Too happy. His duct tape wallet was filled to the brim with the ones and fives that some of the more daring had managed to slip into the waistband of his jeans.

The sheer amount of actual tips that Naruto had gotten astounded him, making him giddy enough to stop for ice cream on the way back to his skunk smelling apartment, even if it was four in the morning and freezing outside. He was the kind of person that could enjoy ice cream at any time of the year.

Little did the smug and enticing little blond know that his mindless licking and sucking on his vanilla cone had warranted the attention of a very rich and very gay Uchiha. Or should he say, a potential sugar daddy?

Let the seduction commence…

…

**REVIEW! And tell me how you feel about:** Bondage? Cat ears? Money thongs? Sex in trees? Elevator blowjobs? Whipped cream or chocolate syrup? Exotic dancing? Sex swings? Rotating beds? Cosplay maid or school girl? On the beach or on an airplane? On the roof or in a hot tub? Mexico or Fiji? Limos or racecars? OUTER SPACE SEX!? No… even _I _don't know how Sasuke would pull that off…

Vote for the sex scene _you want_ and I shall write it! I want Naru-chan's first time to be special after all!

PS: I'm_ very serious_ about all those sex options, if you want sex that's not listed, feel free to tell me! So tell me what ya want what ya really really want!

XD


	3. Chapter 3: The Promotion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… or his sexy ass…

**Warning:** Because of your _lovely_ reviews, there shall be strippers and elevator blowjobs running rampid in this fic! A bit of OOCness too, but that just happens with AUs I suppose…

**Before You Read:** Holy shit you guys! 45 favorites, 50 reviews, and 94 followers?! *sniffles* I fucking love you guys! Sorry the update took so long, but I'm looking for a good SasuNaruSasu loving beta to help me out with the editing process... *nudge nudge* so it you're interested don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review saying your interested!

I would like to thank _all_ of my reviewers that voted on Naru-chan and Sasu-chan's sex scene! Woot! You guys rock! Unsurprisingly, you guys are all sick perverts. Congrats! Your top three picks were (in order of most requests to least):

#1- Elevator Blowjob

#2- Bondage

#3- Exotic Dancing

I tried to fit all these things into this chapter… and the next chapter. Cause if I tried to do it all one chappie then this story would just get to hot to handle! (And this chapter would be _soooo_ long!)

On with the fic!

…

**Chapter 3: The Promotion**

…

Naruto had gotten a promotion.

A promotion that required fewer clothes and a lot of… flexibility.

Yes, it is true. Naruto had begun to work as a stripper. The kind of stripper that wasn't afraid to get down and dirty, practically forcing you to rape them with your eyes.

Naruto's uniform had changed quite a bit from his brief week of working as a waiter in the establishment; he went from slacks and a button down, to a fishnet shirts and money thongs within the blink of an eye. He looked quite at home in the skimpy clothing, leaving nothing and everything to the imagination. Naruto had completely grown out of his previous fear of getting forcibly butt fucked by one of the loyal customers that came to the hopping gay bar.

See, Naruto had discovered a talent that he possessed, a very dangerous and devious talent. He discovered his power over the male species, he paid close attention to the reactions that his actions received, and has been working on conditioning how he presented himself ever sense.

The very extent of Naruto's newfound superpowers have yet to be tested, but from what Kiba has witnessed, any man that the blond sets his sights upon will be reduced to putty in his tanned friends hands. Though, the brunette couldn't think of a reason why the putty-man would even want to complain. Naruto, to put it simply, had turned into an absolute sex god (not that he's ever participated in the act – heavens no! – but the blonde certainly gave off that impression) Kiba could not even fathom how the transition had occurred so suddenly, but he knew one thing for sure: Naruto Uzumaki had a stalker.

And not just any stalker either, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha to be exact. His sweet-as-honey sugar daddy's little brother and co-CEO of the ever famous Uchiha Industries. The young billionaire had begun showing his face around the establishment the day after the blonds first day working, keeping to himself at a booth in the VIP section of the bar, his blacker than night eyes following the bubbly blonds every move.

Now that the stalking had gone on for more than a week, Kiba was just itching to say something to the successful man. He wanted to urge him on in his chase, tell him that Naruto would just love having someone take care of him the way Itachi did for him. After all, nobody wants to shit in a litter box or work as a stripper for the rest of their lives. Besides, looks fade, but diamonds are forever.

With the way things were looking however, Naruto would be able to make enough money to move out of his dinky little studio apartment and move into an okay place with the amount of cold hard cash that was practically raining down on the blue-eyed bombshell whenever he cocked his hip to the side.

Kiba just wanted his friend to be happy. And to be happy, one must have peace of mind when it comes to their financial positions. Kiba also didn't really want to see his friend busting it out on the shiny stripper pole every time their shifts overlapped either. Even if Naruto was damn sexy, Kiba only had the desire to see one man in particular wear a money thong, though the likeliness of that dream ever becoming a reality was slim to none, a guy could still hope though.

What a charmed life Kiba found himself living! He had moved in with Itachi just as they had planned, and had been commencing in so much dirty and explosive sex that poor little Kiba thought he'd never be able to shit right again. Itachi was somewhat of a closet pervert. The guy seemed all stoic and calm on the outside, but who knew that just under the surface lay a passionate beast that left Kiba quaking in ecstasy every time they went at it.

Kiba had gifts and lavish goodies showered down upon his spoiled brunette head, letting him live out many of his childish dreams and fantasies to the fullest extent. He felt like a prince through and through, he got everything his greedy heart could ever want, and he sometimes was even graced with a smile from his syrupy sweet sugar daddy, a reward that he often found himself striving to receive.

With all these wonderful benefits to having a sugar daddy, Kiba couldn't think of a reason why his friend wouldn't want to have one by his side as well.

These are the reasons why Kiba Inuzuka, wanted his besty, Naruto Uzumaki, to finally get a sugar daddy. And a certain young Uchiha would fit the bill perfectly. With Sasuke's looks, money, and family relations, he made the perfect lover for his friend to pursue. Naruto wouldn't even have to chase him if the look Sasuke was sending the enticing blond meant anything.

…

Itachi had done as his lover had so piteously asked of him, and called upon his brother, telling him about a tanned, blond sex god that was working at a local gay bar. Much to Itachi's surprise, Sasuke had shown up to the club within a blink of an eye, and began to immediately scan the crowds until the heavens opened up and Sasuke could swear he heard the angels singing.

Sasuke had been quite pleased to find the ice cream licking little Greek god working at the bar. Being the man that Sasuke is, he preferred to stalk and analyze his prey before sinking his tooth-paste-commercial teeth into its flesh. Patience was just about the only virtue that the handsome raven upheld.

Watch and wait.

Eventually, the prey will stroll unsuspectingly into the waiting predator's mouth.

Chomp.

Sasuke licked his lips as he watched the young, beautiful boy drop it like it's hot, coming up to shake his ass like some MTV music video hooker. The music was pulsing and fast, the lights blue and red, highlighting the sheen of succulent sweat the boy had worked up, and then he scurried up the sleek pole before slowly sliding back down upside down with his legs spread lewdly.

Sasuke was lightly fanning himself and panting by the end of the display, the money thong wreaking havoc on the man's imagination. Images of the blond getting on his knees and humming around his cock flooded his mind, leaving him in a desperate need for a quick bathroom break to take care of his favorite appendages bidding.

Sasuke toughed it out though, choosing instead to watch the sexy stripper swing himself around the pole like a seasoned pro, ones fluttering in the air all around him. '_Damn,'_ thought Sasuke, he really needed to coax his prey to him before he lost his composure. Just then the stripper dropped to his knees, his legs spread apart invitingly as he ran his hands down his body, moaning just loud enough for Sasuke to hear when he passed over a pert, pink nipple.

The result of the dancer's actions was an absolute cloud of ones and fives to billow about the blond, almost obscuring the boy from Sasuke's view. Now Sasuke _desperately_ needed a bathroom break, but before he could go, a brunette waiter plopped himself down on the other side of the booth he was sitting in.

Sasuke raised an eloquent eyebrow at the waiter's bold action and simply said, "And you are?"

The waiter grinned widely, "The names Kiba," he nodded his head towards the still dancing blond in the back ground, "You like what you see?"

Sasuke scoffed at the waiter's observation, "What's it to you?" the waiter just gained a conspiratorial glint to his eyes and leaned over the table to reply.

"I'm that guy's long time best friend, his names Naruto by the way, and I'm currently on the lookout for a rich, good-looking guy that's interested in being my friend's sugar daddy."

Sasuke just stared at Kiba, his mouth slightly ajar as he tried to figure the guy out, "Are you implying that I'm what you're looking for?" Sasuke drawled.

"Yep, you're perfect," Kiba said excitedly, leaning in over the table so much that he was practically lying on it, "and I know you want to get into Naruto's pants. I can personally guarantee you that that won't happen unless you have my approval and help."

Sasuke just leaned back in his seat; the bathroom break would just have to wait, "Alright, you have my attention. So tell me Kiba, how do I swoon this best friend of yours?"

The victorious smile the waiter adopted gave Sasuke shivers of trepidation. But the stupid waiter could help Sasuke get the best piece of ass he'd ever seen, so he was willing to accept some tips on how to get the hot blond sex god into his bed.

…

"You sure worked up a sweat tonight kid," the bartender Shikamaru drawled as Naruto gathered his stuff from the employee locker room to go home.

Naruto just smiled shyly and shrugged his tired shoulders, "What can I say? I think I've found my calling."

Shikamaru gave a laugh at that, shaking his head lazily as he attempted to put on his overcoat without putting any effort into the action, resulting in the fabric simply draping itself over the young lad's shoulders, "I gotta say you really made bank today man. Did you even count it all yet? You're gonna be rolling in the Benjamin's pretty soon here if you keep it up."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled a bit, "Like I said, I think I've found my calling," the young stripper continued stuffing his tips into his ratty orange back pack that he'd been taking to work with his just for this purpose. Naruto hadn't even done anything with his newfound wealth yet… besides literally roll in it that is. But who doesn't do that when you finally have enough cash to make a blizzard of green presidents fly around your studio apartment? The worst part of that experience was picking the ones that fell in his litter box out of it… Naruto really needed a cover for that thing.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at the successful stripper and ruffled the boy's hair before leaving the employee changing room. Naruto picked up his origami money thong and shook his head at it.

The bar had a few other strippers already employed as well and had hired a guy to do a few costumes for them. When Naruto had joined the ranks, the costume designer was called in to work his magic on a few more of his skanky creations.

To say the pervy costume designer was thrilled to have Naruto dressing up as a cowboy, a school girl, a nurse, a maid, a caveman, a Greek god, and a 'sugar baby' would be a vast understatement. The man couldn't stop in his pervy creations, he made police uniforms and glitter tube tops by the dozen for the blond to wear, shoving the items in his face with blood dripping down his chin from his nose.

Naruto stuffed the little origami 'sugar baby' outfit into his packed-full wardrobe and headed out of the room dressed in his casual, ratty attire. As Naruto turned to leave, his hyperactive best friend tackled him from behind, causing both of the bubbly boys to topple over in a pile of limbs and laughter.

"Naruto! I'm so excited for tonight! Do you want to go back to my place to shower first or are you good going with that stripper glitter on?" Kiba was practically bouncing with excitement, mischief clouding his cocoa colored eyes.

"Uh, did we have plans or something? Cause I sure as hell don't remember making any," Naruto said as he dusted himself off and began walking out of the bar with the brunette at his heels.

"Are you kidding me Naruto?!" Naruto stopped at the insulted sounding reply, feeling sheepish for forgetting a prior engagement with his besty.

"I can't _believe_ you forgot! We were going to go out all together tonight. Me, you, and Itachi. Itachi's even going to treat us to steak and everything!" Kiba crossed his arms across his chest and huffed at his friend's obvious lapse in memory, a slightly hurt look marring his browned features.

Now Kiba was quite the actor. He could win a Grammy for some of the acts he's pulled to get out of trouble in his day. Little did Naruto know, they'd never made plans for that night, but Kiba had made plans for the blond himself, and – fingers crossed! – it would be an all night affair for Naruto.

"I'm sorry Kiba! That sounds like a lot of fun and I'd love to go with you guys to dinner," Naruto slung an arm around his friend's shoulders and pulled him close. Naruto felt bad about forgetting their plans, he had met Itachi when he first started working and had instantly approved of his best friend's sugar daddy.

In Naruto's opinion, Itachi was a very kind and courteous man. They had had a pleasant time exchanging blackmail about their feral friend, laughing and joking with each other about his sex misadventures and his awkward preteen years. Kiba, of course, had overheard their little exchange of information, and had sworn upon his mother's grave that he'd never allow the pair alone with one another again.

So that's why Naruto found it strange when Kiba sent Naruto up by himself to go fetch the billionaire from his penthouse office inside the eerily dark and deserted office tower, he felt that something was amiss. But alas, Naruto trusted his friend, and since he already forgot about their very late night dinner plans, he was in the doghouse as it is.

The lobby of the building was sparingly lit, and the receptionist looked tired and bored. Naruto offered a brief smile and a wave before getting on one of the many elevators and pressing the top floor.

As soon as the elevator doors closed on the blond, the once sleepy receptionist jerked into action, pressing the call button on her phone since the number was already pre-dialed.

"Mr. Uchiha, the target is in elevator 'C' I repeat; target is in elevator 'C'. Commence phase two of the operation." The man on the other end of the line gave a brief "hn," before hanging up and pressing the 'up' button on the elevator a few floors up from the lobby.

And sure enough, the sleek silver doors of the elevator opened a moment later to reveal an exquisite blond piece of pound cake. Sweet, sweet success…

The man that entered the elevator to accompany Naruto was probably the handsomest man Naruto had ever had the pleasure of seeing. '_This guy should be a fucking model_,_'_ the blond thought as he tried to secretly scope the man out through the corners of his vibrant baby blues.

The man stood a good half a foot over Naruto's head, his skin a creamy ivory color that reminded the blond of freshly fallen snow. The man's skin was contrasted quite beautifully with shiny black bangs that framed his masculine face and stuck up rather endearingly in the back. His eyes were deep obsidian pools that could swallow you whole if you weren't careful.

The tall man was dressed in a meticulously pressed charcoal suit, a navy blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone peeked out from beneath the classy suit to give the high class ensemble a more laid back feel to it. The clothes seemed to accentuate the man's broad shoulders and chest, giving off the impression he frequented the gym more often than not.

Now Naruto wasn't a hundred percent positive of this, but he'd been practicing honing his gay-dar down to point blank accuracy during his time at the bar, and he couldn't help but feel suggestive vibes come off of this succulent piece of man meat in front of him. Naruto couldn't wait to test his theory out.

Naruto was in awe of this man, his careful assessment turning into a full blown, open-mouthed stare.

The man spared Naruto a quick once over then raised an articulate eyebrow at the blonds' fly catching expression. Not one to be unsocial, Naruto immediately tried to befriend this strange and electrifying new character that seemed to command his presence, forcing those around him to take notice.

"You going up to the top floor too?" Naruto asked with an extra dose of cheerfulness in his voice.

The beautiful man turned his attention towards Naruto willingly, and Naruto soaked it up like a sponge, "Mhm, almost time to clock out for the day."

The man seemed to be open to the idea of conversation on this ridiculously long elevator ride, Naruto was more than happy to provide the entertainment.

"Oh, so you work here at the Uchiha Corps.? Well get this, I'm going up to see one of the CEOs right this minute! Crazy right?" Naruto wasn't usually one to show off, but he couldn't resist the chance to look good in front of this tempting sex god.

The attractive man raised a curious eyebrow and gave a slight smirk back to the enticing little blond boy.

"Is that so? You must be pretty important, what do you do for a living then?" the tone was genuine and curious. A carefully crafted question indeed, for the blond didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to come off as a total slut either. So he met in the middle of the two options.

"I'm just a fledgling professional dancer, but that's not why I'm going up to see Itachi. We have a late dinner to catch with another one of my friends," Naruto offered up another grin, using the skills that he picked up from the bar to make his body language subtly lewd and enticing, "So… what do you do for fun then?"

The attractive man gulped softly at the husky tone Naruto had adopted and let his eyes wander appreciatively down his sweet and supple body, Naruto made a point of licking his lips and putting an extra dose of heat into his stare.

The man turned his body fully towards Naruto then and leaned against the wall of the elevator, pushing his hands into his pockets, "You tell me," the tone was commanding and the slightest bit husky sounding.

Naruto shivered visibly and let a grin tug at the corners of his mouth. Was he really going to do what he was thinking of doing?

"How about I demonstrate instead?" Naruto purred as he moved so that he was almost pressed against the sexy man.

Naruto took in the full sight of the sex-on-legs creation in front of him and dropped straight to his knees. The elevator ride was already half way over, and the way Naruto saw it, not point in postponing the inevitable.

The handsome man looked down at him with a surprised and delighted expression, his entire body radiating smugness. Naruto just gave a lighthearted glare at the expression and raised his hands up to start massaging the man's powerful thighs, leaning in closer to the man's package while nibbling his lip teasingly.

"You seem rather experienced for someone your age," the man purred, keeping his body language lax and carefree.

Naruto snorted slightly and shook his head a bit, "Sorry to disappoint mister, but this is a first for me. I'm not usually so open with my friendly gestures," to emphasize his point, Naruto slid one of his hands up to rub the growing tent in the man's crotch.

Naruto's sly smirk grew as he stroked the man through his pants, "I must really be your type, you're this hard and I haven't even touched you yet."

The man gave an uncaring "hn," and gently pressed himself harder into Naruto's hand. The blond glanced at the floor they were on and decided he needed to seriously speed this up if they were going to be presentable by the time they got to the top of the tower.

With deft hands, Naruto made quick work on the man's belt and zipper, delving curious fingers into the expansive silk boxers. When he came into contact with the swollen flesh the reward was a soft moan and fingers tangling themselves in his soft hair, tugging him closer to the gargantuan cock his fingers were wrapped around.

With another quick glance at the floor they were on, Naruto allowed the man to lead his mouth towards his goal. The shudder that raked through the tall man's body was immensely satisfying to Naruto, he drank in the sounds of a suppressed moan as he tried valiantly to swallow the man's cock whole. Naruto cursed his gag reflex as he bobbed his head faster and faster, trying to make the man cum before they reached the rapidly looming top floor.

Naruto didn't know how he felt about having someone's pulsing flesh tapping the back of his throat. The taste was a tad unpleasant, but Naruto just figured it was somewhat of an acquired taste. The cock's texture felt foreign to his mouth, the squishy hardness not something he'd ever experienced on his lapping tongue before.

He experimented. Swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it in, like he's seen so many porn stars do, something he'd always wanted to try out for himself. He tried out different levels of suction, going from a feather light touch to having his cheeks go concave with the viciousness of the act. He used his hand to pump the section of the man's cock that his inexperienced mouth couldn't reach.

He kept his eyes locked on his target's eyes the whole time, daring him to look away. The man towering over him was panting heavily and groaning out profanities whenever Naruto found another sensitive spot. The strong hands tugging at his hair were more vicious than before, guiding the blond harshly up and down his pulsating cock.

Naruto liked the roughness of the hands, going along with their requests like a good little fuck buddy, feeling very much turned on at the prospect of this powerful man thrusting into him as he screamed in ecstasy.

Naruto has known since long ago – about the time he found out his sexuality – that he'd definitely be the bottom. His cute looks and short stature has doomed him from the start he supposed, but the idea of being dominated by someone was a rather intriguing concept to the young stripper.

And this man, this man was perfect for the job. With his intimidating body and roughness, he was a perfect complement to Naruto's own preferences. The man seemed to be quite well off as well, with his carefully tailored suit and the oh-so-debonair aura he has about him, Naruto was sure that life as a spoiled sugar baby would be in the very near future if this happed to work out well.

"Shit, we're almost at the top, go faster dobe," Naruto scowled at the rude nickname but doubled his efforts nonetheless in attempting to get the man to cum before they reached the top floor.

The hands in his hair tightened and the man's hips started to thrust as well, making the blonds' blue eyes water as he tried to force away that godforsaken gag reflex, almost getting suffocated by the large cock tapping the back of his throat a bit painfully.

With one final erratic thrust of the man's hips, he let out a strangled yell and came into Naruto's virgin mouth, choking the kneeling man even further. The handsome man panted for a few moments before clearing his throat and tucking himself back in his pants and buckling himself back up. The man smoothed down his suit and looked every bit as presentable as when he first stepped into the elevator.

He smirked down at the still kneeling Naruto and motioned that he had something on his chin just as the elevator stopped with a 'ding' and the doors slid open to reveal a bored looking Itachi reading through something in a manila folder.

Naruto scrambled to his feet and Itachi offered up a raised eyebrow as a response, "Well hello there Naruto, I see you've met my brother," Itachi gestured to the man Naruto had just blown and Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"Wour bwuthar?!" Naruto's response was distorted because Sasuke's cum was still sitting in his mouth, and since the blond had never given a blow job before, he didn't know whether to spit or swallow… nature made that decision for him as the white creamy liquid dribbled down his chin and dripped onto his shirt.

Itachi looked from his brother back to Naruto and back again. He noted the Naruto's kneeling position, watery eyes, unattended boner, and white liquid in his mouth, and his brother's rather satisfied looking expression. Seeing the situation for what it was, Itachi just grumbled out, "I'll just take the stairs," and left the two to work things out.

The two men stared at each other after Itachi made his graceful exit in silence. Naruto struggled to wipe off the spilt cum, but only succeeded in finger painting with the sticky stuff, making him huff in annoyance.

The attractive man just smirked down at the struggling boy and gave him a handkerchief that he always kept with him. Naruto took the small square of cloth and quickly cleaned himself off, the elevator doors closing, but the device didn't move up or down. It just sat there suspended in space, as if the atmosphere swirling within it made it pause in its actions.

When Naruto tried to give back the soiled piece of fabric, the handsome man just looked at it with displeased expression, "Keep it."

Naruto tried to fight down his blush, but it was clear that it wasn't going away any time soon, he just kept his eyes trained on the elevator floor where he was still kneeling, wringing the handkerchief in his hands nervously.

He'd just given his best friend's lover's brother a _blowjob_ in a fucking _elevator_! He barely even talked to the guy for a full minute before dropping to his knees and sucking him off! It what universe would that ever be a good idea? Apparently this universe, but that's beside the point! What is Naruto to do now?

The attractive man just smirked down at the nervous boy, loving that the little stripper was so intimidated and worried even though he didn't need to be. The man just reached down into his pocket and pulled out his business card and a pen to jot down his private cell number down on the back.

"Hey, kid," Sasuke said, Naruto's head snapping up to meet the beautiful man's gaze, "call me if you want this to continue," Naruto's eyes widened and he took the card uncertainly before handing it back to him, his blush deepening.

"I – uh – I don't have a phone so…" Naruto trailed off lamely, his eyes looking everywhere accept the man standing before him.

The attractive man just sighed in exasperation before pulling out his wallet and shoving a wad of Benjamin's into the blonds' palm.

"Go buy yourself a nice phone, then give me a call. I'll just think of that call as payment, so don't disappoint," the tall man pressed a button in the elevator and the doors opened to reveal that they were still at the top floor, before stepping out of the elevator and shooting the gaping man a small but genuine smile.

"Ah! Wait!" Naruto surged forward, flopping on his belly to prevent the doors from closing, the doors of the elevator tapping his sides, "I'm not a dancer! I'm a stripper! And- and my names Naruto! And I'm only eighteen! And – uh – what else –"Naruto's confession got cut shot when Sasuke squatted down to unceremoniously clap a hand over his mouth.

"I appreciate your honesty, dobe, but it's not needed." Naruto looked at the man and waited for him to continue, the hand still clamped firmly over his mouth, "And it's nice to meet you Naruto, my name's Sasuke. I look forward to your call."

Sasuke stood and walked away after that, grinning like a fool though Naruto couldn't see it. The blond was better than he'd expected, and that revelation made the stoic man feel like skipping.

Kiba had mentioned that Naruto was in the business of looking for a sugar daddy, and boy was Sasuke going to enjoy spoiling the little blond rotten. Now all he needed to do was take a trip to the ATM, plan a trip to Fiji and the nearest sex shop in the near to immediate future. Happy times were sure to follow now that he has the object of his affections in his grasp.

Time to unleash the beast…

…

And scene! Hope you liked how I did the exotic dancing and elevator blowjob! _Your reviews shaped this chapter_, so keep up the good work!

**REVIEW! And tell me how you feel about:** I've come to the conclusion that _bondage_ (cause if I do bondage, I'm doing **HARDCORE** bondage… it'll come soon, I promise!) would be a little much for Naru-chan's first time… everybody wants their first time to be sort of cute and fairy tale like right? So why not make it princess cosplay? Maybe sex in a garden somewhere? Picnic sex? Bathtub sex? Barnyard sex? Birthday sex!? (It is October in the fic after all.) Rose-petals-on-the-bed-with-mood-lighting-and-roma ntic-music-playing-somewhere-in-the-background-wit h-those-little-choclates-to-feed-each-other-with type sex?!

So vote my lovelies! If you still want **hardcore** bondage to be the way Naru-chan loses his v-card then so be it, but if you want a more fluffy and romantic first time between the two, you know what to do!

**Side Note:** I probably won't have Sasuke and Naruto have sex the _very next_ chapter (they will definitely in the next one though!), but I _can_ do a lemon with _Itachi and Kiba_! Leave a review about what _**kinky**_ sex you'd think the two of them would enjoy! (I know all the perverts out there reading this are curious… don't lie to yourself any longer! Unleash your inner pervy beast!)


End file.
